A commercially available gas lighter shown in FIG. 1 comprises a housing 1, a gas fuel reservoir 2 provided in a suitable position within housing 1, and a high voltage coil 3 wherein an outlet 21 is provided on the top of gas fuel reservoir 2, a predetermined length of hose 22 is extended from outlet 21 to the top of housing 1, a short tube member 23 is provided on the top of housing 1 for enclosing outlet 21 and in fluid communication therewith, an adjustment level 24 is abutted on outlet 21 for regulating the flow of gas having a portion protruded from housing 1, and a pivotal member 25 is fixedly provided on a suitable position on the top of gas fuel reservoir 2 having one end disposed correspondingly to an actuator button 12 and the other end blocking the opening of outlet 21 in an inoperative position.
Further, actuator button 12 is located on an opening 11 of housing 1 having a portion protruded from housing 1. Actuator button 12 is pivotably mounted on an axis (not shown) on an end having a side within housing 1 fixedly secured to an elastic member 13 which further fixedly secures to a cavity 14. A conductive pad 15 is also provided on a side within housing 1 and adjacent to elastic member 13. A relay 20 is disposed correspondingly to pad 15.
When actuator button 12 is pressed down, an electrical power is transmitted from a high voltage coil 3 actuated by a power source (not shown) to relay 20 which in turn is enabled to be in electrical contact with pad 15 for making sparks in tube member 23 through a connection (not shown). Actuator button 12 urges against a side of pivotal member 25 for opening outlet 21 of gas fuel reservoir 2 to discharge gas fuel which in turn flows to tube member 23 through hose 22 for igniting lighter.
In brief, ignition of the gas lighter is simply by means of pressing actuator button 12. Accordingly, there is no mechanism provided in this gas lighter for preventing inadvertent ignition by a child. In view of this, this gas lighter is not a safe device.